A another man lost to his first love
by calra
Summary: this is about Skye and some one new
1. Chapter 1

A another man lost to his first love. Lorenzo had proved how much he still loved Carly, and Luke would always love Laura. What was a girl to do? She had to leave. So here she was, checking into the Monty Dale Rosa.  
"Skye Chandler Quartermaine, I have a reservation." Skye was steady and strong, hotels were familiar territory.  
"Skye, is that you?"   
Skye turned around to see the most welcoming smile she could ever imagine. None other than Lady Jane Jack, her former mother-in-law, stood before her. Skye couldn't help but smile, she had always loved Jane, whatever had happened with her son.  
"What are you doing here"  
"I'm giving up on Port Charles and I decided to return to London."  
"London? Really, I thought you were from Virginia?"  
"No my adopted mother raised me primarily in London. What are you doing so far from Alaska?"  
Jane smile softly. "I couldn't stay in that House any longer, and I can't stand Jax's new wife, so I'm here for dinner with a friend. Would you care to join us?" For a moment Jane's smile flickered, almost mischievously.  
At that moment, all Skye really wanted to do was curl up in front of a fire and die, but she couldn't turn down the woman who had welcomed her as family with out question, a rarity in Skye's life. After all, it was just dinner, it couldn't hurt- much.  
Dressed in a stunning blue dress, Skye found Jane sitting alone in the dinning room later that evening. When she crossed the room, Jane stood up and hugged her.  
"Thank you for coming. You look beautiful," Jane whispered into Skye's ear, as she watched a man approach them.  
Skye turned and noticed the man approaching, and was captured both startling blue eyes, eyes all too familiar, and yet so very different.  
"Hello mum," he bent and kissed Jane on the cheek much to Skye's shock.  
"Who is this?" Turning from his mother, the man eyed look in a way that sent shivers down her spine.  
"Skye, this is my other son, Jerry. Jerry, this is Skye Chandler Quartermaine, I don't know that I could have gotten through your father's death with out her. In spite of what your brother put her through, she graciously stood by my side."  
"Well then I owe you a great debt of gratitude." Jerry said smiling at Skye.  
"Oh, it was no big deal, your parents welcomed me as me, I owed them more." Dismissing the looks Jerry was giving her, or at least trying to, she moved to the table expecting Jane and Jerry to follow. Jane, however, had other ideas.  
"Well know that introductions have been made, I'll have to leave you. I have a head ache and want to lay down" With out further ado, she left, leaving Skye and Jerry behind, hoping that what her husband said was true, that Jax had married the prefect woman- for his brother. She dearly loved Skye and felt bad for how Jax had treated her. Jerry may be a little ruff around the edges but he had a good heart, and might be just the thing Skye needed.  
"Well, I think we just got set up, what do you think?" Jerry asked, watching his mother's retreating back.  
Skye laughed. "I think you're right, what do you think we should do?"  
"Well I'm going to have the prime rib, how about you?"

Here's the edit version of Chapter 2:

Skye was stunned. All she could think to say was, "Aren't you mad?"

Jerry shrugged. "My mother means well, are you mad?"

"I could never be mad at Lady Jane."

"Then we will play along and make mom happy for tonight. What would you like for dinner?" Jerry asked again. 

"Chicken alfredo please, and water to drink." Skye smiled, putting aside the menu.

"So Skye tell me about your self."

Skye suddenly found herself telling this man she had never met her entire life story and for the first time, she left nothing out. She spoke of Althea, her monster of an adopted mother. At the end, she looked over Jerry. 

"Sorry, I seem

Jerry smiled, "Now you are mistaking me for my brother."

"No, I could never do that. Let's see," Skye looked at her watch, "I've spent the last half hour talking about myself and you never interrupted once. That is something your brother could never do."

Jerry laughed. "True, true. Would you care to dance?"

The music was slow and soft as they danced. Jerry found himself telling the beautiful woman in his arms with brown eyes about his dream to run a company of his own one day, something his father would have been proud of.  
They danced back and forth across the floor till the dinning room closed. 

"Let me walk you to your door." Jerry politely escorted Skye to the tenth floor, both wishing the night wouldn't end. 

When they got to her door, Jerry broke the silence.

"Well, this is the most fun I have had being set up."

Skye started to laugh, but was cut off as Jerry's lips crashed down upon hers. After a moment of shock, Skye found herself reacting to the kiss, letting it deepen.

Whey they stopped, gasping for air, Jerry looked at Skye's flushed face. He didn't know what had come over him, he just had to kiss her. His eyes roamed over her body, he longed to see her porcelain skin that lay beneath. Skye was gaining back her breath, and soon her voice. Before she had the chance to speak, Jerry turned, and walked away. Once again, Skye was alone


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 to Ireland we go

It was morning and Jerry was boarding his privet jet to go to Ireland he had taken to living in the family cottage he had called Lady Jane and told her good by earlier that morning he had to levee all night the only thing he cold think of was her his brother ex-wife this is insane

He had to get a way and forget about her that one kiss just thinking on it maid him wont to do thing his mother would consider distressful and maid him bullish just thinking them as he heard the pilot tell him that thy weir tacking off that to buckle up she Skye walked out from the bathroom all he could say was what air you doing heir That morning Skye hade awoken to her phone ring vary loudly she encored it with a vary groggy hello Lady Jane said Skye did I wake you I was wondering if you would a company me to Ireland we have a small cottage their I normally would not ask but I hat traveling alone Skye was going to say no but then remembered how alone she had felt when Jax's hade left how Alone she felt

for a moment Skye was silent then said to Jane I was going their my self my adoptive mother house is their I have to take care off some financial mater's to deal with Jane said well gate I will meat you don in the lobby in a hower Skye was about to say she would need loner but Jane Hun up on her an hower and a haf later Skye and Jane's border a privet jet just as thy sat down Jane jumped back up and said I for got my pairs in the limo I'll be right back Skye said well I need to yous the little girl's room as Skye walked out the bath room the only pirson how was ther was Jerry and he was blushing Skye said whair is Lady Jane Jerry said what air you doing on my plane my mother is back at the hotel just the plane tock off and Skye whent fling a cross the room and literally landed on Jerry's lap to make him blush even more his body

reacted making his already aroused mender grow harder Skye could fell his reaction to her She blush and said the first thing that cam to mind Jane whent to get heir pires in the limo she asked me to com to Ireland with heir Jerry laughed and said well it lock like my mother did to us a gain and now he whispered as he closed the distends between them the kiss was slow at first then faster his hand moved up under her white swatter Skye Quickly pulled a way and startling him pulled her swatter off to revile a black bra Skye moved to help him with his pan As thy maid love thy both found them self's in a new would of passion as thy push each other over the edge of desire thy clasped gasping for breath Jerry was first to speak Wooo Skye said soo weir do we go from heir Jerry smiled and said to Ireland my love


End file.
